


Share Your Warmth With Me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 33. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”





	Share Your Warmth With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d, inspired by a tweet.

“Baby,” Stiles whispered, keeping his voice as quiet as he possibly could. Ennis shifted, and then let out the loudest snore Stiles had ever heard. “Baby?” Stiles asked a bit louder, though he deflated when he got no response.

He bit into his bottom lip, turning back onto his side so he could peer out the cracked-open door and into the hallway of Ennis’ apartment. All the lights were off, seeing as it was nearly three in the morning, but Stiles couldn’t sleep. He shivered again, his entire body shaking, and he turned over so he could plaster himself back to his boyfriend’s side in a desperate attempt at soaking up some of his body heat.

He shivered again. His foot was cramping.

“En?” Stiles asked, regular volume this time, and he accompanied it with a desperate poke to the man’s ribs. Nothing. He poked again, and then again and again until Ennis’ breathing pattern changed enough that he  _ had _ to be awake and was just pretending to be asleep. Stiles poked a very firm bicep, his finger protesting when there was barely any give to the skin, and whined when Ennis still did nothing. 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Stiles whispered in deference to Ennis’ obvious exhaustion. After all, his boyfriend ignoring him wasn’t actually normal. 

“Ngh?” Ennis asked, a wordless grunt that Stiles mentally translate to  _ yes how can I help my amazing and obviously distressed boyfriend? _

“It’s really cold in here,” Stiles said, and his body shivered, painfully, as if to prove his point. “Could you...turn up the heat?”

“You know where the thermostat is,” Ennis said, though he turned his head and cracked an eye to peer at Stiles.

“Uhm. It’s really dark?” Stiles said quietly. He knew it was ridiculous, and his cheeks heated up with a blush that was hidden under the cover of night. 

“Stiles, you’re twenty-one,” Ennis deadpanned. He sounded tired, and Stiles knew that work at the gym had been kicking his ass. The business wasn’t doing very well, from what Stiles could gather, and he always came home more worried than when he’d left. 

“Yes, but Ennis, your apartment is really scary when it’s dark,” Stiles said quietly. He knew he was being foolish, and for a moment he worried that Ennis was going to be mad at him but...Stiles had been scared of the dark since his mom passed away, and he’d never been able to grow out of it. 

“You are so lucky I love you,” Ennis grumbled before he pushed himself out of the bed. His feet shuffled across the floor as he walked out of the room, and Stiles stared after his ass as he left. A moment later he was coming back, dick swaying heavily and making Stiles wish they both weren’t so tired. It had been a while since Ennis had had enough energy to fuck, and while Stiles didn’t  _ miss it _ , he was kind of missing it. 

Ennis climbed back into bed, and Stiles immediately pulled him into in which he tried to convey just how much he felt him. “I love you too,” Stiles said quietly, and in that moment, he’d never meant the words more. The lines across Ennis’ forehead eased away, and the man wrapped a heavy arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him into his chest. 

“Go to sleep, pretty boy,” Ennis said into his hair, and Stiles nodded as he pressed his freezing toes against the warm skin of Ennis’ shins. 

He didn’t even protest. 

Stiles was going to marry him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
